


The Doctor and The Spy

by LanternMoth



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A little bit of snark during sex never hurt anyone, Acanthus can hold his breath a long time I guess idk man, I'm not even sure what kinda tags to put on this, M/M, but probably unsafe practices in regards to having sex in a pool did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: A collection of old (and maybe eventually new) works relating to Arcade Gannon and Acanthus- a former Legion Frumentarii (and one of my OCs). Mostly NSFW, see each chapter for notes!





	1. Chapter 1 - Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> For a nsfw drabble prompt meme, this one was "Endytophilia" which was "I’ll write my/your character having sex while clothed/partially clothed". 
> 
> Originally posted in 2014 to tumblr, on Acanthus' rp account.

The doctor groaned as the spy nuzzled against his still-clothed erection, shifting his hips ever so slightly forward to beg more contact. The spy responded with a smirk and his mouth against the fabric, warm, damp breath through the fabric causing the blond doctor to bite his lip to stifle a needy whimper. “Suyuntu- please” He pleaded, curling his hand into the man’s long hair.

Acanthus shuddered delightedly at the sound of his true name, looking up at him with eyes full of desire. “Mmm….” He purred against the man’s erection, still smirking. “Please?” Somehow, in mere months, the red-head had gone from a timid and unsure virgin to what was in Arcade’s eyes just short of a sexual god- all boldness and power and- “NNngggghhh.” Arcade let out a rather undignified moan of delight as Acanthus unzipped his pants and took his erection in hand, stroking it abruptly and catching him off guard.

“You’re not usually so polite when aroused.” The spy chuckled, idly running his hand across Arcade’s length, seeming delighted by the response.

“Mmmn, what should I do to make up for my politeness then? Pull this beautiful mane of yours?” Arcade gave it an experimental tug, eliciting a soft moan of approval from Acanthus.

“Gods, yes.” He rumbled, running his tongue along the doctor’s arousal- from root to tip. “Absolutely.”

The spy took him into his mouth with a teasing moan as the doctor curled his fingers tighter into his hair, pulling it roughly. Within moments he was working in tandem with the blond, head bobbing up and down on the man’s cock as he tugged on his hair and caused his own arousal to stir. He brought his hand up to brace himself against Arcade’s waist, letting him slide out of his mouth for a moment before taking the full length of it back into his mouth and throat, causing Arcade to gasp loudly and yank his hair hard enough to rip pieces out.

This continued for what felt like an eternity to the two of them- Acanthus bobbing up and down his lover’s erection, Arcade pulling his hair and thrusting into his mouth- before Arcade abruptly pulled Acanthus back by his hair, releasing on his lover’s face, and on himself. For a long moment nothing was said between the two of them, and the room was merely the sounds of their panting. The former priest experimentally licked at the thick white liquid on his face, finding he was indifferent to the taste.

“That….was one hell of an experience. You’ve gotten damn good at that.” Arcade noted before casting a dismayed look at his pants. “All over my pants though….” He pouted at the spy, who could only laugh at his reaction.

“Forget the damn pants, you can wash them later” He chuckled, leaning back with a grin. “I’m still hard as a rock, are you going to return the favor or am I going to have to get friendly with my hand while you whine about a little biological material on your pants?”

“Ass.” Arcade sneered with a laugh.

“Learned from the best.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Unsafe Pool Practices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for the nsfw drabble prompts meme, combination of "Coprolalia" and "Ablutophilia" which were "I’ll write my/your character talking dirty to the other" and "I’ll write our characters making love in a bath or shower" respectively. 
> 
> Originally posted in 2014 on Acanthus' RP blog on tumblr. 
> 
> PS: I'm not a sex expert but I am pretty sure water makes terrible lube and they would absolutely be feelin this later.
> 
> Also PSA: Don't actually give people underwater blowjobs, it's incredibly dangerous. Seriously, don't do it.

“Oh.”

The water was warmer than he’d expected. Naturally occurring lakes and ponds were cold, he knew this from experience, but this man-made pond that Arcade had called a bath was warm. Comfortably so, in fact. He could hear the doctor laughing at him as he stared in awe at the water, and he raised his head to look at him.

“Never had a bath before?” Arcade teased with a cheeky grin, stretching out on the steps of the pool-sized bath casually.

“If you mean to suggest that I haven’t bathed in water before, I have, just not…warm water.” He slowly slid into the water, practically purring at the feeling of the warm liquid against his bare skin. “Lakes are not warm…how does the water get warm like this…” There was a hesitant pause followed by “We aren’t going to be boiled are we?”

The blond stared at him disbelief for a moment before letting out a loud string of laughter, almost slipping off the step he sat on in the process. “Are you…you’re serious aren’t you?” The blank stare he got in response was all the answer he needed. “God…no we’re not going to be boiled. There’s heaters built into the bath to keep it at a certain temperature so we don’t freeze.”

Acanthus slowly nodded, sinking up to his shoulders into the water, his hair already soaked at the tips and drifting around him idly. “I like it.” He decided aloud, smiling. Smoothly he sunk below the surface until only his eyes were exposed, hair drifting about him in a manner which affected Arcade in ways he hadn’t expected. The red-head cast Arcade an almost predatory look before fully submerging himself and gliding towards him under the water in a way that seemed effortless.

He emerged just before Arcade, purring as he slid onto the man’s lap, kissing his cheek gently. “You seem somewhat…aroused.” He observed quietly, curling his fingers around Arcade’s hardening length under the water and stroking him experimentally. Arcade moaned loudly, the sound echoing slightly in the empty room, eliciting a delighted purr from Acanthus.

“I have an idea” The man stated with a sly grin.

Before Arcade could even question it, Acanthus had sunk below the surface once more and taken his cock into his mouth and the words he had been forming transformed into a gasp of delight. On many occasions Arcade had wondered if it had even been wise to introduce the red-head to sex, noting that Suyuntu had taken to it eagerly and had practically become addicted to it. Of course, it was times like this when the man’s willingness to experiment (usually suddenly and without warning) shone through that made him admit that even if he had made a monster, it was a monster that knew how to please.

Suyuntu remained under the water, sucking and licking at his length, for a long while- almost long enough to make him worry- before rising back up and locking eyes with him. The man caught his breath quickly, moving to lock lips with Arcade before the man could make any remarks. Their mouths struggled against each other for just a moment before the blond opened his, and their tongues met. After a long few minutes of that, they pulled back, panting, and locked eyes.

“God DAMN.” Arcade breathed out, moaning softly as Acanthus resumed stroking him. “You’re getting too good at that. Are you sure you’re sworn to your god of death, I think you might be better speaking for the god of sex.”

Acanthus laughed softly. “There’s no such thing among my people, besides-” He grinned. “You told me that there is a saying to describe the err….orgasm? as a ‘little death’.” Arcade opened his mouth to make a remark on the man’s comments, but he had already submerged himself again and was pinching his nipple teasingly between his teeth.

A few more strokes found Arcade pushed over the brink as release took him and Acanthus resurfaced. The blond panted softly, amazed at the skill his lover continued to exhibit. “You’re getting too good at that.”

“Only because you let me practice.” He purred in response, smirking as he added a low command. “Mmnnn turn around, m’not done with you yet.”

“Well then, someone’s pushy tonight.” Arcade quipped, doing as he was told anyways, grunting in approval as Suyuntu swept forward to press his fingers to his entrance, nipping at his shoulder as he did so. 

“Mm…you know you like it when I don’t play nice.” He pushed into him with his fingers, biting him roughly.

“Damn right I do.”

Acanthus was delighted to find that the man was still relatively stretched from their most recent night together, and it didn’t take much to feel he was ready. With little warning he withdrew his fingers, replacing them quickly with his own arousal, moaning in Arcade’s ear loudly as he did so. He began to thrust in and out at a pace that he found most unhindered by the drag created by the water.

It was rare for Arcade to submit to another man like this, but he honestly couldn’t find a reason why he wouldn’t for Suyuntu- the man learned fast and eagerly showed off just how good he’d gotten in just a short period of time. Within moments he’d angled himself just the right way to brush against that spot within Arcade that caused him to cry out in pleasure, his cock stirring once more. Arcade rocked back against him insistently; as he reached around to curl his fingers back around his cock and stroke him once more.

The minutes ebbed into hours in this fashion, until Suyuntu howled his release, teeth sinking into Arcade’s shoulder deep enough to draw blood as he released inside him. They lay together for a long while, tangled in each other in the water, before the red-head finally pulled out and let Arcade turn to face him. Quietly the blond brought his hand to his bleeding shoulder, looking at his lover and shaking his head.

“How am I going to explain this exactly?”

Acanthus snorted. “Easy enough to hide if you keep your shirt on, which shouldn’t be a problem- given that you aren’t prone to tearing it off here and there without good reason.”

“Tch…and if it gets infected?”

“You’re a doctor.”


End file.
